Learned Lessons, Life Lessons
by WonderWoman
Summary: The plot begins finally! JK Sorry it took so long, but I finally got a copy of the 5th book, then my computer wen in for upgrade. Hurray! But I'm back now!
1. The Engagement

Learned Lessons and Life Lessons

  
  


Chapter 1

  
  


Hermione gazed up at the ceiling through misty eyes. How perfect this moment was: she had graduated top of her class two weeks ago, she had an ideal career set for her back at Hogwarts, she had the man she loved. Her eyes rolled back in her head; her body trembled.

  
  


"Oh God........ Oh yes!"

  
  


"I love you," he said breathlessly never missing a beat.

  
  


"I love you t----- oh....oh...oh God yes!" Hermione gasped

  
  


"Say it baby, say it so I can come," he moaned.

  
  


"Oh...... oh....... OH!"

  
  


"Say it, I need to hear it!"

  
  


"Oh Ron, you're a GOD!"

  
  


Ron let out one final groan then fell limp on top of her in a heap of sweat and flesh. Hermione ran her fingers through Ron's delicate red hair. "That was amazing," she purred at him. Hermione smiled; her heart and her breath were starting to slow down. This was her favorite time. She felt so close to Ron like this. She felt safe. Slowly but surely another thought kept nagging at her mind. It seemed to be nagging at Ron's mind too. Hermione didn't want to say anything, but she often spoke directly what was on her mind.

  
  


"How do you think it will go? You know, with Harry tomorrow?"

  
  


"Erm," Ron quizzically searched for the answer. "I'm not entirely sure, but I'd hope he'd be happy for us - a bit shocked - but happy."

  
  


"Maybe we shouldn't've kept our relationship secret for so long," Hermione sighed. "I mean we've been together since our 5th year at Hogwarts, now we've graduated. If he'd known, Harry would be used to the idea by now." 

  
  


"Right, but we agreed that keeping it secret would be best for out friendship with Harry. You know, he'd grown awfully fond of you by then." Ron said nervously as he focused in on the ring on Hermione's finger.

  
  


Hermione sat up, pulling Ron up with her. She looked lovingly and delicately into Ron's eyes as she lightly stroked his cheek. She leaned forward pecking him on the lips, then resting her forehead against his. She gently stroked the back of his head and neck.

  
  


"Ron, I love YOU. Harry liked me, yes, but I loved you then and I love you now. You were and are the only one I want and will ever want. Why else would I marry you?"

  
  


Ron gazed lovingly at his bride to be. "Oh, but you haven't married me yet. You'll have to find some other way to show me you love me."

  
  


"Oh yeah?"

  
  


"Yes, I think so," Ron beamed.

  
  


Hermione straddled Ron's lap. She could already feel the heat rising as he became stiff. She slowly ran her hands to his chest while using her nails to ever so slightly scratch him. In only smooth, swift motion, she shoved him back hard onto the pillow as she slowly slid him inside of her. She shut her eyes and tilted her head back as she moved up and down on top of him, all the while enjoying his hands caressing her eager breasts. Ron slid his hands down her chest, tracing her ribs to her sides, then grasped her hips. He began thrusting ash she moved, intensifying the penetration. Hermione let out a soft moan as she felt him deep inside her. 

  
  


In this moment of bliss they forgot. They forgot how hard it had been to keep their love secret. They forgot anyone else in the world. They forgot how hard it was going to be to tell their best friend about the engagement. They forgot they were about to break Harry's heart.

  
  


"Oooooh," Hermione's voice quivered and her legs shook. Ron's back arched as he climaxed inside her. His hands left marks as he squeezed her ass with pleasure. Hermione stopped with him inside her. She smiled a wicked smile down at a weak, worn-out Ron. "Uh-uhn!" She shook her head playfully as she began violently thrusting on top of him, making him come until he passed out. Hermione enjoyed one last orgasm before she raised herself from him and fell asleep in his arms.

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


She dreamed about Harry that night. She dreamed how Harry professed his love for her during their 7th year at Hogwarts.

  
  


"Hermione?"

  
  


"Yes Harry?"

  
  


"There's something I want to - no I need to tell you."

  
  


"Harry?" Hermione looked confused and a bit nervous, "what is it? You can tell me anything. We're the best of friends right?"

  
  


"Harry swallowed hard. Hermione's words were meant to be reassuring, but they weren't. He took a deep breath, "I love you, I - I'm in love with you. I have been for a long time - maybe forever. I just - I want - I love you." He shot Hermione a hopeful look.

  
  


Hermione looked at Harry astonished. He had no idea about her and Ron. It was true that she had a crush on him up until their 3rd year, but that was a nonsense schoolgirl crush. She was, in fact, in love with Ron. She couldn't tell him that now.

  
  


"Say something," Harry pleaded.

  
  


"Oh Harry," Hermione painfully whined, "I do love you, but only as a friend. You are my dear, dear friend....."

  
  


Harry looked down at the ground, "I see. I'm sorry. I shouldn't've said anything. I just had to take a chance."

  
  


A tear ran down Hermione's cheek. What could she say? What could she do to save their friendship?

  
  


"I - I haven't ruined what we do have? Have I? I mean..." Harry gulped. He looked Hermione in the eye and said hopefully, "I'll always be your friend. I hope you can still be mine. Can we still be friends?"

  
  


Hermione's lip quivered, "Of course! The best of friends!"

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


Hermione sat up in bed, breathing heavily. Ron snored beside her. She knew she had to quit thinking about it and get some rest.

  
  


"Think of something else, think of something else..." she muttered under her breath. She looked over at Ron. She remembered the day before. Ron had invited Hermione and her family to dinner at this parent's home. He told her it was to congratulate her on getting the Assistant Potions Master position (although he couldn't understand exactly why she would want to work alongside that evil old bat Snape). 

  
  


Dinner had been lovely, and Mrs. Weasley had really outdone herself. The fact that the entire Weasley clan was there made the night even more memorable. She had finally gotten to meet Charlie, who was only home for a brief holiday before heading back to Romania to continue his work with dragons. She had met Bill before when Ron took her and Harry one summer to visit him in Egypt. Mr. Weasley kept the Grangers busy with talk of Muggle artifacts. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were now used to the plethora of questions, and had even brought Mr. Weasley a gift - a wooden soldier nutcracker. "My word, would you have a look at that!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed.

  
  


After dinner, everyone had gathered in the lounge for drinks. Once everyone was seated, Ron stood up.

  
  


"Thank you all for being here on this special day for our Hermione," he began. "I wanted to have this dinner tonight so the entire family could be here to celebrate." He began to look nervous. He looked at Hermione, who looked at him curiously. "Forgive me dear, I hope this turns out right. I've been practicing this for a month and Percy gave me a hand as well."

  
  


Mr. and Mrs. Weasley put their arms around each other and smiled intently. Ron picked up a rose he had gotten from the garden. He raised his wand and taped it, "Diamund Crystallus Matrimonis!" Each rose petal was now made out of diamond, the stem made of gold. The diamond rose began to flutter toward Hermione. It hesitated in front of Hermione, whose eyes had already started to well with tears. Ron approached her and dropped to one knee. Mrs. Granger let out a soft gasp. 

  
  


"Hermione, my love," Ron said near a whisper, while choking back his own tears, "we've been through so much together. Every day my love for you grows stronger. You make me want to be the best man I can be. I cannot picture a life, a future without you in it." The stem of the rose began to curl, the entire rose started to shrink down. "Hermione, you mean everything to me, and you would do me the greatest honor of my life if you would have me as your husband. I guess what I'm trying to get at really," he smiled up at Hermione, "will you marry me?"

  
  


Hermione sat for a moment, letting her eyes drift from Ron's to the ring. It was gorgeous, the diamond was a flawless rose, and the band had intricate adornments of leaves and vine. She looked back into Ron's waiting eyes, "Yes." The ring slipped onto her finger, Ron pulled her up and started kissing her. The lounge exploded in cheer; Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Weasley hugged each other, sobbing merrily. Hermione hugged her mother as every male in the Weasley family came over and started slapping Ron on the back saying, "Lucky man." "Way to go Ron!" "Ron you devil, what a surprise!" "Congratulations Ron!" "You've got a wonderful girl there, Ron!" Mr. Granger came over to Ron.

  
  


"You don't know how hard it was to keep this secret from Mrs. Granger." He said patting Ron on the back as well.

  
  


"Thank you for doing so sir. I wanted it to be a surprise." Ron laughed. "I just had to ask you for her hand first."

  
  


"Good lad," Mr. Granger smiled. "Welcome to the family, son!"

  
  


Hermione grinned at the sight of Ron and her father's hug. She let go of Mrs. Weasley who was still sobbing and went to hug Ginny. 

  
  


"I'm so excited. You're going to be my sister!" Ginny laughed.

  
  


"Yes, my family has seemed to have quadrupled in a matter of minutes!" Hermione giggled.

  
  


She looked around the room at everyone. This was her family, she felt it had been for so long, and now it was official. Her eyes caught Ron's, he was being mauled at the moment by his hysterical sobbing mother ("How could you do this without telling me? You know how emotional I get! You could have let me know. I can keep a secret you know. I love you so much. Congratulations! Hermione's a wonderful girl. I love you both.") Mr. Weasley took his wife and let her sob on his shoulder. Ron walked over and wrapped his arms around Hermione. 

  
  


The rest of the evening went by. Mrs. Weasley finally calmed down just in time to wish the newly engaged couple good-bye. Ron and Hermione drove back to Ron's flat.

  
  


Hermione felt better now and nestled back into Ron's arms. She sat up again and grabbed a small sack of sleeping sand from the bedside table and sprinkled some on her eyes. She cuddled up with Ron once again and fell asleep without Harry crossing her mind again once. Tomorrow was going to be a challenging day: for all of them. 

  
  



	2. Silence is Golden

Chapter 2

  
  


Even though his eyes were closed Ron could tell morning had come. Bright morning sunlight shone on his face from the window at the head of the bed. He used one eye to peek up, as if to slowly get used the brightness. He sat up slowly before attempting to open the other eye. Rubbing his eyes, he glanced over to Hermione, actually, to the lump covered totally by blanket that breathed lightly next to him. He could never understand how she could breathe all cocooned like that. Ron was now used to waking up with no blanket covering him; Hermione always seemed to roll up in it through the night.

  
  


"Oh shit!" It was 9:30 Ron noticed, "Hermione, honey, wake up."

  
  


"Mmmf," came the muffled reply.

  
  


"Baby, we're late, we were supposed to be up over an hour ago!"

  
  


It was unlike Hermione to sleep in; she was always the early bird. Ron knew she had been extremely nervous about having to tell Harry about their engagement. To be honest, he was worried too. He knew Harry had feelings for Hermione, everyone knew that, but what surprised him is how Harry did not suspect he and Hermione were together. As widely known as Harry's crush on was, Ron's feelings for her since the first year was common knowledge to everyone. Hadn't he gotten a bit suspicious once he had stopped being a bumbling idiot over Hermione 5th year? How all of the sudden he'd needed one on one "tutoring" from her in EVERY subject? How Hermione had automatically become his date for every dance until graduation? How summers were spent back and forth between his and Hermione's families? Harry could smell a secret a mile away and he hadn't figured this out?

  
  


"What are you thinking about?" Hermione rubbed her eyes.

  
  


Ron snapped back to reality, "oh, erm, just, you know, Harry."

  
  


"Oh yeah...." Her voice trailed off.

  
  


There was silence, an uncomfortable silence. You could cut the air with a butter knife. 

  
  


"Breakfast?" Ron chirped.

  
  


"French toast!"

  
  


"Powder sugar?"

  
  


"Loads!" Hermione loved that Ron cooked. It wasn't that she couldn't, she just hated the "a woman's place is in the kitchen" stereotype, so the avoided it whenever she could.

  
  


"We need to hurry though," Ron began again, "we've only an hour before we meet with Harry."

  
  


Hermione groaned before shoving her toothbrush into her mouth. She didn't want to think about it. After the gargled the remainder of the paste out of her mouth, she quickly threw on a crisp white collared shirt. She joined Ron at the table and started to cut into her French toast. Since they were now able to travel by floo powder to Hogwarts, she wasn't too worried about time.

  
  


Ron kept looking at his watch. The ticking seemed so loud while he waited. 9:45.....9:55 .....10:15.....

  
  


"We should get going," he grumbled half-heartedly.

  
  


Hermione nodded, "yes, I suppose you're right."

  
  


They both grabbed a handful of floo powder and headed toward the chimney.

  
  


"Hogwarts!" -=BOOM!=-

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


Harry paced back and forth in the lounge. It had only been two weeks since he'd seen his two best friends, but it felt like forever, especially when he thought about Hermione. Not a minute went by she wasn't thought of. He had tried to tell her how he felt once before, but she wasn't ready then. He was going to try again. They would be working together he hoped. He put in for the defense against the dark arts position that never seemed to be filled at Hogwarts. Working alongside Hermione would buy him time to find the right thing to say. 

  
  


There was a flash of green light, then suddenly, Hermione appeared. She attempted to dust herself off a little before the ran at him. Harry wrapped his arms around her and didn't want to let go, but a second flash of green indicated that Ron had arrived. He let go of Hermione. He knew Ron also liked in more than a friendly way. He didn't want to make him uncomfortable; he was quite sure that around their 5th year at Hogwarts Ron must've told Hermione how he felt and was let down. He noticed how they wouldn't look at each other while he was around. Luckily they got over the awkwardness and were able to become close friends again. There was no awkward period after he had told Hermione how he felt; that's how he knew that she must have feelings for him as well.

  
  


"Ron!" He walked over and slapped his old friend on the back.

  
  


Ron felt queasy, "H- Harry, how are you mate?"

  
  


"I'm great, I'll be even better if I can pull of getting the dark arts spot."

  
  


"Right, how's that going?" Hermione squeaked in.

  
  


Harry perked up, "well, since I'm fresh out of school, I need two more teachers' recommendations, then I'll be set."

  
  


"Whom do you need still?" Ron inquired.

  
  


"McGonagall, that should be easy enough," Harry paused with a grimaced look on his face, "ugh, ... and...... Snape."

  
  


Ron's jaw dropped, "no way! Isn't he your competition for the position?"

  
  


"Erm, yes," Harry cleared his throat, "but I'm fairly confident I can get some sort of a slightly positive recommendation out of him."

  
  


"Don't worry Harry," Hermione chimed in, "I'll work on him for you, plus, he couldn't take the position this year anyway, I'm apprenticing under him."

  
  


"He couldn't very well do both - could he?" Ron asked.

  
  


Harry sighed, "well actually, he could."

  
  


The air seemed so heavy all of the sudden. All three friends were lost for words. 

  
  


"So....." Harry began, "What have you been up to these past couple of weeks? I haven't heard from you guys."

  
  


"Erm," Ron swallowed, "yes well, there has been a new, er, development you could say." He began to sweat. Hermione shot him a look for referring to them as a "development."

  
  


Seeing the panic spread over Ron, Hermione blurted out, "we've got some exciting news actually.... we've -"

  
  


She was cut off by the door slamming open. The three jumped up and veered their attention toward the door. Standing there was Draco Malfoy, looking pissy as ever.

  
  


"Sorry," he began sarcastically, "interrupt your little party did I, Potter?" He spat.

  
  


"What are you doing here?" Harry sneered.

  
  


"Oh, haven't you heard? I'm the new Quidditch coach."

  
  


"You?!?!?!"

  
  


"That's right, surprised? But don't sweat it Potter, I seriously doubt we'll have to worry about working together, Snape will never give you that job." Draco snorted. With that, he turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

  
  


Hermione looked over at Harry who was fuming so much there was nearly steam coming out ov his ears. 

  
  


"Don't worry Harry," she said reassuringly, "I'm confident you'll get it."

  
  


"I don't get it," Harry growled, "how did he get the Quidditch coach position? His father bought his way on the team to begin with. Besides, Madam Hooch is still here!"

  
  


"Yeah," Ron huffed, "but she's strictly doing flying lessons now."

  
  


For a moment or two they just stood their gritting their teeth.

  
  


"Well Hermione," Harry smiled again, "you were saying?"

  
  


"Hmmm?"

  
  


"You know, just before Malfoy barged in?"

  
  


"Um, er, oh yes," Hermione passed a quick glance at Ron, she was clearly losing her nerve, "we've got some news.... You see, Ron and I, erm, we've, well we're, you see we..."

  
  


"We're engaged Harry." Ron piped up.

  
  


Harry's jaw dropped. How? When? What?!?!?! So many emotions came flooding in, the main one being disbelief. No! How could this be? Engaged? No!! He stared blankly as Hermione. His whole body stiffened. His eyes slowly turned toward Ron, confusion and disbelief locked on his face.

  
  


"Harry?" Hermione choked.

  
  


Harry opened his mouth to speak....


	3. Shock and Jealously

Chapter 3

  
  


He wanted to scream. He wanted to yell "NO!!!!!" He wanted to grab Hermione by the hand and make a break for it. He mainly wanted to punch Ron in the face.

  
  


"Con-congratulations," is what came out instead. After all, Ron was his best mate right? Hermione was his friend first and foremost. He had to keep thinking that to keep his composure. "How, how unexpected."

  
  


Hermione and Ron slid a quick glance at each other then gaped at Harry. Numbly he walked forward, his hand outstretched waiting for Ron's.

  
  


"Th-thanks H-Harry," Ron stammered, "I must admit I was a bit worried about how you were going to take it."

  
  


"Well, I was surprised, but of course I'm happy for you!" Harry lied.

  
  


Hermione walked up with an uneasy smile gracing her lips. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around Harry. She had the most unsettling feeling that he wasn't okay, and that his feelings for her were still ongoing. After a brief embrace, he pulled back. He looked at her, his heart ripped out of his chest. How could she? HE loved her! He was the one she was supposed to marry, not Ron! How'd this happen anyway? Just how long has this been going on? His eyes trailed away from Hermione and over to Ron. Suddenly, another emotion erupted within him: blood-boiling rage. That bastard! That bloody bastard stole his girl! Now he didn't want to punch Ron in the face, he wanted to grab his wand and blow him to bits.

  
  


"If you would excuse me, I need to catch Professor McGonagall for my recommendation. I've only til tomorrow to get them in to Dumbledore."

  
  


"Oh," Hermione squeaked surprised, but relieved, "of course Harry."

  
  


"Right, I'll catch you two later then?"

  
  


"Course." Ron said coolly. "We'll do dinner then."

  
  


"Brilliant." Harry managed to say as he stomped out the door.

  
  


Hermione let out a deep sigh of relief. She looked over to Ron who still looked a bit uptight. 

  
  


"Well?"

  
  


"He was just shocked. That's all really." Ron said reassuringly.

  
  


"You think?" Hermione sulked. She wasn't as sure. "He seemed, I dunno, .... maybe I'm looking into it too much."

  
  


"Exactly love," Ron put his arms around her, "you are, as usual."

  
  


Hermione threw an elbow into his rib cage.

  
  


"Ooof!" He chuckled, "come on, how would you've reacted? I mean, he had no idea until just now."

  
  


"I suppose you're right . . . "

  
  


"Hermione, don't worry, it'll work out. He'll come around, he's going to be my best man, you wait and see. Now, let's find your quarters shall we?"

  
  


"Mm mmf," Hermione muffled in agreement while biting her nail.

  
  


They set out for Hermione's room. It felt strange walking through the empty school. They were no longer students and felt strangely out of place. The air around them started to have a distinct chill to it as they made their way down to the dungeons. Condensation glistened of the cold gray stones that made up the walls and floor. Sporadic floating torches cast an eerie glow on the moisture. Their footsteps echoed in the long narrow passageway. The air seemed so thick that it was almost hard to breathe.

  
  


"I don't understand why you couldn't have a room in one of the towers! The dungeons give me the creeps, besides, it's the dungeons, no one in their right mind would want to live down 'ere"

  
  


Hermione gave him a sideways glance. "Ron," she rolled her eyes, "the potions department has always been in the dungeons, including teachers quarters. Why would I want to be in a tower so far away from my work? Ah, here we are."

  
  
  
  


They stopped in front of a portrait of a very small, yet intimidating woman with dark hair and pursed lips. She had the same air about her as did Professor McGonagall, someone not to cross.

  
  


"Professor Granger I presume? Welcome. I'd expected you sooner though. Not very punctual are we?" Spoke the painting in a high, arrogant voice. "We'll just have to work on that one won't we? Well, what shall you be using as your password then?"

  
  


"Ron, this is Madame Petty, brilliant potions master of her time." Hermione said unwavered. "My pass word will be," her eyes flickered to Ron as she smiled, "eternal bliss."

  
  


Ron passed a crooked smile to Hermione. They walked into the room as the portrait swung open. The living space was furnished with lavish mediums in order to make the cold stone room more warm and cozy; a green marble fireplace housed a low crackling fire. A chase lounger and sofa upholstered in green velvet surrounded and elaborately carved ebony coffee table. A quaint dining nook housed a small table for two. A kitchenette adorned in the same green marble as the fireplace stood open to the living area. Adjacent from the portrait hole was the door to the bedroom. The room was of fair size. A queen-sized bed sat in the middle of the far wall flanked on either side by ebony side tables adorned in the same fashion as the coffee table. Ebony candle holders protruding from the wall above the headboard formed sconces to provide adequate reading light. A soft green rug covered the stone floor around the bed and accentuated the green Hogwarts shield embroidered on the white coverlet on the bed. A soft glow came from another doorway to the left of the bed. The bathroom had a large garden tub and separate shower, both made of the same green marble. Big fluffy green towels hung from ebony towel racks both next to the tub and shower. Hermione took another look at the tub and noticed it was big enough for two. She walked over and started running the warm water. She turned to Ron and dropped her clothes to the floor.

  
  


"Warm enough for you now?" Hermione smirked as she approached Ron.

  
  


"Definitely," Ron whispered as he bent to kiss her.

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


Harry started out of Professor McGonagall's office.

  
  


"Thanks again Professor," he smiled numbly at her, "I really appreciate the good word."

  
  


"Of course Mr. Potter," she smiled, "and get used to calling me Minerva, Harry, we'll be colleagues now."

  
  


"I'll work on that." Harry walked off.

  
  


He headed down toward the dungeons to Snape's office. His mind was still swimming with the news of Ron and Hermione's engagement. The jealousy and confusion overruled any apprehension that Snape would not give him the recommendation he needed. He made his way down into the dark; the air felt especially cold for some reason. One he reached Snape's office the worry returned to him tenfold. Snape hated him. He'd never give him the recommendation . . . well, willingly at least. Good thing he had an ace up his sleeve.

  
  


"P-Professor Snape?" Harry hesitated after he had already knocked on the door. All of the sudden he didn't want to do this anymore.

  
  


"What is it Potter?" He snapped back coldly.

  
  


"Er, I was wanting to ask you something," Harry cleared his throat, "I've put in for the Dart Arts position and I'd, well, could I get you to write a recommendation for me?"

  
  


An evil grin spread across Snape's face. "NO." He said in a most amused manner.

  
  
  
  



	4. Blackmail

Chapter 4

  
  


Harry's Jaw dropped. He just flat out refused him? A simple "no" and it was over?

  
  


Snape's smile broadened at the look of dismay on Harry's face. "You see Potter, I feel you aren't the best candidate for this position, what with all your past hi jinx and all. Not to mention that just being who you are leads trouble straight to you. I would hate to put the student body in peril just so you could have a job. Plus, and oh, I've been waiting to say this for so long, I don't like you Potter." He seemed almost delighted as the words rang from his mouth. "My answer is no. You know where the door is, see yourself out."

  
  


Harry glared at him, almost as though he were burning a hole through him. This was not the day to fuck with Harry Potter. He turned on his heel and walked toward the door. He stopped right at the archway and slowly turned to face Snape. A look of satisfaction matched the one on the old greasy bat's face. His own evil grin stretched across his face.

  
  


"I remember a moment fifth year," he began slowly, "I was looking for Hermione, she had said she needed to go to the library to do some research for Potion's class. She wasn't there, I thought perhaps she came down here to ask you for some direct help. When I reached your door, I heard muffled noises, so I decided to peek in silently. You were on top of Hermione on that very desk you sit behind now. I almost rushed in to pull you off of her when I realized you weren't raping her. As a matter of fact, she was enjoying herself. So my guess is, that was not the first time, and I know it wasn't the last. I started keeping tabs on her, and surprisingly the affair kept on throughout the year. It ended about the time you met your wife. So let's see, having an affair with a sixteen-year-old student, what kind of consequences does that bring? Now again, about this recommendation." Harry dropped the last form on the desk.

  
  


Snape looked up at him, hatred pouring from him like sweat. He reached over to the paper and filled it out defiantly. When finished he threw it across the desk at Harry.

  
  


"Pleasure," Harry snapped up the recommendation and walked out of the office.

  
  


Snape turned in his chair to face the fire. Could what Potter said be true? Could he be so wrapped up in Hermione that he didn't notice Potter walk into the room? Or . . . did Granger tell? She and Potter were close . . . He couldn't help himself, his mind started to drift back to two years ago.

  
  
  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  


"Professor?"

  
  


Hermione Granger walked into his office. He looked at her suspiciously.

  
  


"What is it Granger?"

  
  


"It's about our assignment in class sir, I was wondering if you would permit me to look a bit deeper into various antidotes, namely those used on potions in the restricted section of the library."

  
  


"Whatever for?"

  
  


"Well," she began in her matter-of-fact way, "I couldn't bear to have the same mediocre paper everyone else has got. Plus, I'm considering Potions as a career."

  
  


He looked down at her intrigued. Was she being serious? It shouldn't surprise him. She was exceptionally good at potions. He almost felt bad for giving her such a hard time in class.

  
  


"Granger, I will not permit you to research in the restricted section."

  
  


Hermione almost protested, but chose instead to sigh and nod disappointedly. 

  
  


"However," he began again, "I will allow you to come to me on your off time and I will give you a more in-depth lesson if it truly interests you."

  
  


She hesitated a moment, seemingly to ponder her choice. "Alright." She smiled. "Could we start now?"

  
  


"Erm," he was caught off guard, "alright."

  
  


He began to flip through a book, occasionally showing her things and explaining everything he thought was relevant to the subject. She seemed to be taking in everything he said. She also seemed to be looking at him . . . in an odd sort of way. 

  
  


"It's quite late Granger. You should be heading back to your tower now."

  
  


"Oh, right," she blushed.

  
  


He walked her toward the door. "Alright, see you in class then." He could kick himself for sounding so doltish.

  
  


Suddenly, she stopped and looked up at him expectantly. She started walking back toward him. What on earth was she doing? She stood right in front of him and placed her hands lightly on his forearms, as if the light pressure would stop him from pushing her away. She rose up on her tip toes; he lowered his head unconsciously to meet her lips. His body moved faster than his mind. Soon, his hands wrapped around her waist as she slid her arms around his neck. The kiss deepened. Snape pulled away, partially for air, partially because his brain was screaming "This is a STUDENT Severus!" He started to pull completely away; she stopped him.

  
  


"I want you." She said barely above a whisper. 

  
  


His mind lost control again. The thrill that such an attractive young girl wanted him overwhelmed him. He began to kiss her even more deeply than he had the first time. He felt her hands run up his chest. Her fingers slowly unbuttoned the collar of his jacket then worked their way down to the rest of the buttons. She pushed his jacket down over his arms until it fell to the floor. While their lips were still locked, she started untucking his shirt and slid her hands under it. The feeling of her hands on his bare skin made him so excited; it had been such a long time since someone had touched him like that. His torso was soft and comfortable to the touch, unlike his body in his youth hard, bony, and muscular. He started undressing her so quickly, he was surprised he didn't rip any of them. Once her robes were on the floor, he stopped to look at her, to take her in. Miss Hermione Granger had filled out nicely. Her c-cup breasts were held up by a white cotton bra; matching cotton panties covered her sweet shaved surprise: how predictable. She bit her lip and started to undo the button on his pants. She slid them down as she dropped to her knees. She looked up at him out of the corner of her eye.

  
  


"I've never done this before." She moved toward his erection.

  
  


He stopped her just as her lips met his manhood. He shivered, then looked down at her.

  
  


"Don't stop me," she said, "I want to. I want you. I want this."

  
  


She moved her face toward him again, but he stopped her once more. She looked up at him hurt and confused. He dropped to his knees in front of her. He looked deeply into her eyes, seeing her longing for him. He kissed her, her lips, her neck, her chest. She let out a soft moan. He reached behind her with one hand and unclasped her bra. Her breasts were perfect; he cupped one in his hand and began teasing the other with his tongue. Her back arched instinctively toward his mouth. He moved over to the other breast. She ran her fingers through his hair. He began to inch down her panties cautiously. He noticed she was already wet with excitement. She bit her lip and looked at him dreamy-eyed, waiting for more. He laid her back and began massaging her clit with his tongue. She tasted so good. He'd never been with a virgin before. Her moaning let him know she was definitely into it. He began to work harder, making love to her with his mouth. Soon she was shaking, gasping, and moaning uncontrollably. He backed up, using her thigh to wipe the moisture from his face. Hermione still quivered and breathed deeply.

  
  
  
  


"More," she groaned, "I want more. I want you inside me."

  
  


"Are you sure?"

  
  


"Yes, yes!" She pulled his lips to hers. He carefully positioned his weight on top of her. He could feel every inch and curve of her beneath him. 

  
  


"Sure you're ready?"

  
  


"Yes!"

  
  


He parted her legs with his knee. He pulled up to a kneeling position while laying down a trail of kisses from her lips to her stomach. He slowly slid himself inside of her. She gasped as her body tensed up around him when his full length was inside of her. He began a slow steady thrust, just enough to begin the building of friction. She began to moan and he felt her body relax. He sped up his pace and increased the depth of each thrust. Hermione trailed her fingernails across his back and wrapped her legs around him. She began to reciprocate his movements and soon their movements became one. Her body began to quiver. She let out a long moan and her eyes rolled back in her head. Seeing her orgasm gave him such a rush; he began pounding harder then ever. The moans became screams of "Oh!" "Oh God!" And "Yes!" He waited for her to start climaxing again before he allowed himself to release inside of her. They laid in the puddle they had made for quite a while.

  
  


"That was . . . wow."

  
  


Snape smiled to himself. He must admit, it was pretty amazing. 

  
  


"I've always heard the first time is just awful," she went on again, "but that was incredible. I'm still shaking inside."

  
  


"Are you . . . okay?"

  
  


"Yes, well, I am a bit sore, but in a good way."

  
  


He turned on his side to look at her . . . 

  
  
  
  
  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  


"Snapey baby?"

  
  


He shook off the memory and looked up at Bevana.

  
  


"Come in love."

  
  


She walked over and kissed her husband. "What were you thinking of?"

  
  


He cleared his throat, "oh, just the upcoming year, you know."

  
  


She looked down at his lap, "Oh yeah? It looks more like you were thinking of me," she smiled.

  
  


"Of course." He turned red.

  
  
  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  


Harry gritted his teeth before he entered the great hall. At least he got that out of the way. Now he had to face Hermione and Ron again. He put on his best fake smile before he pushed his way through the doors. He saw them sitting in their old seats at the Griffindor table. 

  
  


"Hey," Harry began, "you are looking at the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

  
  


"You got it? You got the job?" Hermione said excitedly.

  
  


Harry nodded.

  
  


"That's great," Ron added.

  
  


Hermione beamed, "I guess that means we'll be working together after all."

  
  


"Yup, another year together." Harry smiled genuinely.

  
  


Ron glanced between the two of them, an eyebrow raised. 


	5. A Ray of Hope

Chapter 5

  
  


"Why must you go?"

  
  


"I start at the ministry today. You know that."

  
  


"I know. I just want you to stay."

  
  


"I'll have a holiday soon enough. Besides, I'll be able to spend weekends here."

  
  


"Every weekend?"

  
  


"Er . . . "

  
  


"Every other weekend?"

  
  


"Maybe, at least one weekend a month, I swear."

  
  


Hermione looked at her fiancee teary-eyed, "Okay."

  
  


"Don't look at me like that. I can't bear to see you cry. Hey," Ron pulled her chin up so their eyes met, "the year will fly by before you know it."

  
  


"Snape's wife is always here with him," she pouted.

  
  


"Snape's wife hasn't a real job. The only thing she's good for is changing her hair."

  
  


"She is a film maker you know. She's actually quite famous in the muggle world."

  
  


"She'd be the last person on earth I'd figure Snape to marry. Truthfully, I wouldn't expect that bastard to marry anyone."

  
  


"Yes, well, to each their own I guess. Maybe there truly is someone for everyone." Hermione gave a look like she was gagging.

  
  


Ron wrapped his cloak around his shoulders. "It's time for me to go."

  
  


Hermione sulked over to him. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and let out a sob. He held her close then released her just enough to kiss her good-bye. Without a word he walked over to the fireplace and vanished with a crash. Hermione wiped her eyes and gathered up a couple of books. She stepped out of her quarters and headed toward the potion's classroom. She walked into the room; she stopped dead in her tracks. Snape and his wife were making out on a table in the front of the room. She cleared her throat loudly. The Snapes scrambled to their feet: Severus removing his hand from under Bevana's shirt, she removing her hand from down the front of his pants.

  
  


"Sorry, Sorry," Bevana headed toward the door, "we're just celebrating my new tattoo."

  
  


She paused next to Hermione exposing her hip which had a snake forming a heart with the words:

  
  


Sev

&

Bev

forever

baby

  
  


"Just got it today," she smiled, "see you later sexy. Love you!" She blew a kiss at Snape who waved in her direction.

  
  


Hermione looked absolutely disgusted. She hurried to the front of the room and set her things down. She quickly flipped through a few pages of notes, careful not to look at him.

  
  


"Um, sorry about that, we -"

  
  


She couldn't hold it in. "What is it about her exactly? I don't get it. By your standards she would be someone you hate. Why is she so special?"

  
  


"She is pureblood you know."

  
  


"She doesn't act it, does she? She rejected the wizarding world. Why would you want someone like that?"

  
  


"Why are you asking?"

  
  


"I want to know, honestly, why?"

  
  


Snape looked at her bewildered. Why did this matter to her?

  
  


"Tell me Severus, how did it happen. Come on, I'll start it for you. To years ago . . . "

  
  


"I'm really not up to this."

  
  


"Tell me! You owed it to me then; you owe it to me now!"

  
  


He'd never seen Hermione act this way. Why was she doing this? Better not to argue with her now.

  
  


"Two years ago I ventured down Diagon Alley one weekend in April to pick up a few things for class. She was in the shop ---"

  
  


"What was she doing there? She doesn't do magic!"

  
  


"As a matter of fact she is very good at - er, certain charms and potions. Do you want to hear this or not?"

  
  


Hermione nodded violently.

  
  


"I saw her there picking up ingredients for various potions. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. When she spoke, I noticed she had an American accent. I was intrigued, so I watched her. She had an air about her. She didn't give a damn about what anyone thought and she seemed to look down her nose at everyone ---"

  
  


"Sounds familiar . . . "

  
  


He gave her a daring look. She shut up. "Soon she turned to leave and I was right in her way. She looked at me and said, 'Do you believe in fate?' Of course I said no, unphased she said, 'Good, let's go have coffee ---'"

  
  


"Coffee?!?!?!"

  
  


"She is American you know. No more interruptions. So we headed to a little café, where I drank coffee with her. She explained who she was and what she did, and for some reason, it didn't matter to me. She had me right then and there. It was love at first sight, for both of us."

  
  


Hermione snorted.

  
  


"Next thing I knew we were inseparable. She broke up with her rock star boyfriend in America and moved here permanently."

  
  


Hermione rolled her eyes, "honestly, love at first sight. I never took you for such a fool."

  
  


"That's because you've never been in love."

  
  


"Don't you DARE!" Hermione exploded. "As a matter of fact I am in love, with Ron, we're getting married!" She shoved her ring into his face.

  
  


Snape sniggered, "ah, you and Weasley. For some reason, I can't see that happening in the long run. You're complete opposites."

  
  


"You're one to talk about opposites!" Hermione gritted her teeth, "besides, we compliment each other!"

  
  


Snape chuckled to himself, "let's just get to work shall we?"

  
  


They managed to get a month worth's of lesson plans done with little talking as possible. Once they had finished the seventh year's work for September they decided to break for lunch.

  
  


"Have you told anyone about - us?"

  
  


"No, of course not." Hermione snapped quickly. "Have you?"

  
  


"I told Bevana."

  
  


"You told HER?!?!?!"

  
  


"Of course, we know everything about each other. No secrets."

  
  


"What if RON finds out?"

  
  


"So what if he does?"

  
  


"I was cheating on him with you! He thinks he was my first and only."

  
  


"Tisk, tisk Hermione, you should be honest with those you love."

  
  


"Excuse me? WE agreed to keep quiet about it, REMEMBER?"

  
  


"Look, what you do or don't tell Ron is your business. Why would Bevana tell him?" His mind went back to Potter. Should he tell Hermione? It was probably best left alone. "Don't worry. Our secret is safe."

  
  


"Fine, look, I have to go, I'm meeting Harry for lunch."

  
  


He watched her walk out. She had told Potter. She had to 've. It was her fault he had to give Potter the job. He gritted his teeth. No, she was terrified of Weasley finding out. Why would she tell his best friend? He didn't know what to think. He decided she should keep an eye on Granger and Potter from now on.

  
  


"Hungry?"

  
  
  
  
  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
  
  


Hermione found Harry sipping on a butterbeer in a corner booth of the Three Broomsticks. Aside from the beverage, he had waited for her before he had ordered lunch. He caught her eye and gave a quick wave in her direction. She smiled, nodded, and headed in his direction.

  
  


"Thank God, I'm famished."

  
  


"Old Snape working you too hard?"

  
  


"Not really, it was mainly his droning on about his wife that got to me."

  
  


"I don't see why everyone dislikes her so. She's hot."

  
  


"Hot? Everyone should like her because she's hot?"

  
  


"So she doesn't want to be a witch. It's her life. She should be able to do what she wants."

  
  


"You just don't get it do you? Her family founded the American Institute for Witchcraft and Wizardry and she just turned her back on it. Then there are people like me who spend their whole lives trying to prove themselves while she's just throwing it away!"

  
  


"I understand how you feel ---"

  
  


"No, you don't!" She said hotly.

  
  


"All I'm trying to say is, you don't know her. You don't know why she chose the choices that she did. You don't have enough to pass judgement on her. And you can't tell me Hermione Granger judges people on reputation alone."

  
  


Hermione rolled her eyes. "I absolutely despise it when you're right."

  
  


They ordered lunch while carrying on friendly banter. Harry was absolutely loving this. He felt so close to her right now. He wondered if she and Ron had times like this. Maybe all was not lost; maybe he still had a chance with her. His eyes lit up and he smiled. She looked up at him and smiled in return. 

  
  


She suddenly felt wonderful. Harry was such a great guy; he was such a great friend. How could she ever doubt that he would be any less understanding about her and Ron? Suddenly she felt very guilty. Her eyes began to tear.

  
  


"What's wrong?"

  
  


"I - I love you, you know. You're so wonderful." She scrambled over and squeezed him.

  
  


He knew it. He knew it! Now he just had to take things slow and wait for her to come around.

  
  


"Ron wants you to be his best man you know." Hermione sniffled, "I would love that too."

  
  


His face dropped again. Of course.


	6. Escape from Hollywood

Chapter 6

  
  
  
  


He looked up. She was standing there in a daring piece of lingerie. She absolutely took his breath away. She motioned for him to come over to her. He got to his feet and nearly floated to the office door. He looked her up and down before embracing her into a succulent kiss. His hardness pressed against her through his clothes. His hands roamed down her back and then stopped to squeeze her ass. She freed her arms from his neck and reached behind herself to untie the string holding the lacy babydoll on. The top fell to the floor, only a butterfly thong remained. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her into his office. They were kissing so intensely they hardly noticed when they slammed into a wall.

  
  


"The door," she breathed.

  
  


He reluctantly stopped to shut the door behind them. He turned around and gawked at the ravishing sight in front of him. Her currently deep red hair was tossled all over the place. Her green eyes were misty with lust. Her perfectly round D's heaved up and down with each breath she took. The fingers of her left hand floated along the top of the sheer, black thong; the other hand dangled carelessly from her mouth as she bit down on her index finger. His eyes then settled on her hip; he traced the tattoo with his mind. God she was perfect; his mid-section ached in agreement. He removed his shirt as he approached her one again. His bony chest molded against her soft breasts as they locked into another kiss. She slid down to her knees and quickly undid his pants. She began her specialty: oral pleasure. She worked hard and fast, not bothering to mind her teeth. He loved the painful sensation they added to his pleasure anyway. His head fell back, and his hands flowed through her short, red hair. After he let the pressure build up for a while, he grabbed a handful of the crimson locks and threw her to the cold, stone floor. She looked up at him with an evil smile and spread her legs in anticipation. She liked it rough and he was going to give it to her that way. He reached down and easily tore the thong from her body. He snatched her by the hips and started eating her like a mad starving animal. She pinched her nipples and thrashed her hips toward his mouth. He used his tongue to enter her and his teeth dragged over her clit. She moved one hand to pull his hair. She moaned, and gushed, and screamed.

  
  


"Fuck me Professor, fuck me!"

  
  


He leaned over her and wrapped her legs around his neck. He began shoving his whole self inside of her very rapidly. Her head pounded against the stone floor with every thrust. His hand massaged her breast; the thumb from the other finessed her clit as he continued to pound her cunt relentlessly. Once she orgasmed so hard she thought the whole castle had felt it, she rolled over onto her knees. He ran both hands up her back to her head and grabbed to fistfuls of hair. She started riding her roughly from behind. He released one hand to slap her ass.

  
  


"Who's your Potion's Master?" -=slap!=-

  
  


"You are!"

  
  


"Who's your Potion's Master?" -=slap!=-

  
  


"Oh yes! You are Snapey baby!"

  
  


While he was still pumping away, she pushed backwards so she could be on top. She began riding him, first facing away from him, then turning to face him. Her breasts bounced with every motion. He reached up and began kneading them, first the whole breast, then concentrating on the nipples. She threw her head back in ecstacy. Her head rolled around until she was looking down on him again.

  
  


"Whose is it?" -=slap!=-

  
  


"Yours."

  
  


"Whose is it?" -=slap!=-

  
  


"It's yours."

  
  


"Say my name! -=slap!=- Say it!" -=slap!=-

  
  


"BEVANA!"

  
  


-=slap!=- "You're damn right!"

  
  


Each stroke became deeper, but the pace slowed as she neared another orgasm. She held out long enough for them to climax in unison. She leaned over with him still inside her and bit his chest. This sent him into another orgasm.

  
  


Before he could say anything, he noticed she had passed out on top of him. He'd just lay there a while. He didn't know why, but he suddenly began remembering . . . 

  
  
  
  
  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
  
  


"I really wish you wouldn't."

  
  


"I've thought about it and I really want to."

  
  


"But I love you the way you are now. You don't need to do it. I love you for you."

  
  


"I know, I know, but I have my own reasons . . . "

  
  


Yes, insecurity was the reason. How could he really believe a gorgeous twenty-five year old woman would want him. Sure, maybe it was okay now, but years down the road. She could have any man she wanted, why would she choose to stay with him?

  
  


"Sev, I love you. I've moved to England, left Hollywood, dumped Trent; what more do I have to do to prove to you that I will always love you?"

  
  


"It's not that, it's just . . . please Bevana . . . "

  
  


"I was only joking when I mentioned it . . . "

  
  


"Please Bevana . . . please."

  
  


She looked over at him painfully. She just couldn't make him see that she loved him the way he was. Then again, he couldn't talk her out of that breast enlarging potion --

  
  


"Fine, but twenty-eight is the limit."

  
  


He smiled, then walked over and kissed her. In a matter of days he would be twenty-eight again. He would only be three years her senior instead of fifteen. Now they would actually grow old together. Now he wouldn't have to worry about her finding someone more her age.

  
  


*~*

  
  


After the potion was finished, Bevana filled up a goblet reluctantly. She carefully measured the amount before she poured it in. She quickly disposed of that was left in the cauldron. This was her specialty: glamour. Anything to do with physical appearance, she was master at. She had to be to survive in Hollywood. Beauty and talent: that's what Tinseltown's all about. Creativity and talent came more naturally to her than magic did. Low self-esteem plagued her. Although she was very beautiful, she would never see it. She began focusing her magical studies on how to make herself look perfect. She felt all other aspects of magic were mediocre and hated the pressure of being the next in the long line of extraordinary wizards and witches. The muggle world had always interested her. She fell in love with the movie industry, especially the Hollywood starlets. They seemed to be so perfect and oozed beauty and confidence; she wanted to be like that. She began spending most of her time sneaking off to the cinema to watch movies. Her parents were so busy as headmaster and headmistress that they didn't even notice when she got an after school job at a local video store. She fell deeper and deeper into movies until she felt as though she was living one herself. Her ill self-confidence kept her bouncing from one bastard boyfriend to the next. At only sixteen she knew what she had to do. One night after her parents put relentless pressure on her about her upcoming O.W.L.S, she informed them she was dropping out. Disgraced, they disowned her instantly. She fled to California with nothing but her clothes, her ideas, and her wand. She used money she had drained from her family's vault to buy a condo in the hills. In her pursuit, she befriended another aspiring film maker named Harley. Together they produced their first blockbuster movie Ironic, a story Bevana based on her own life. They formed Beaver King Productions and received much acclaim. In the wizarding world, however, Bevana was shunned as a disgraceful outcast.

  
  


"Ok. You must drink every last drop to get to twenty-eight. And don't bother trying to drink a little extra, it's all down the drain. Now, the transformation will be very painful, so I'm going to leave. I couldn't bear to see you suffer. I'll go to the market and get some Hot Pockets for dinner. I love you. I hope this is really what you want."

  
  


"It is." He kissed her good-bye.

  
  


Once she had gone, he quickly drank that potion which oddly smelled like burnt hair. A few moments after it was completely down, he doubled over. He felt as though he was bursting out of his skin. He could feel his blood running through every vein in his body with each heartbeat. Soon he began to sweat what felt like acid; the liquid that came out of his pores melted away his skin which was quickly replaced by new, younger skin. After the burn became a tingle, and the tingle became an itch, he rose to his feet and stumbled over to a mirror. His soft, aged skin had been replaced by tight, firm skin. The bit of flan he had acquired with age had vanished and he was left with his skin and bone structure he had in his youth. He was amazed at the handsome young man staring back at him. He was even more amazed at the strength and energy he regained. And later that night, Bevana was surprised at the added stamina he gained.

  
  
  
  
  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
  
  


Bevana raised her head and wiped the drool from her mouth. She looked around, alarmed, then looked down at her husband who was asleep underneath her.

  
  


"Sevvie baby, wake up. I believe your lunch break is over." 


	7. A Couple of Sightings

Chapter 7

  
  
  
  


"It's nearly September 1st and you've yet to pay a visit!"

  
  


"I know love. I'm sorry. I didn't expect this job would be so time consuming." Ron's head pleaded from the flames in Hermione's fireplace. "I'll have a holiday soon, I swear."

  
  


"Ron! I've only a week before students arrive! Besides, you promised!"

  
  


"Don't be mad honey, I'll make it up to you I swear."

  
  


"I'm not mad, I'm just - I miss you."

  
  


"I miss you too, something terrible."

  
  


Ron's head faded from the fire. Hermione sighed and sat back on her chaise. It was a Friday night. Harry had gone to Hogsmeade to have a few drinks at the Three Broomsticks. She had been much too depressed to go. He promised to bring her some chocolate frogs to lift her mood. Snape and his wife were doing what they were always doing. They behaved like googly-eyed teenagers. She couldn't understand it. Snape tried to convince her that's what it's like to be truly in love - puh! That's what it's like to be a pair of idiots more like it. She was in love, and it certainly wasn't like that. No, what they had was fleeting; what she and Ron had was love.

  
  


She couldn't think about it anymore. She hopped up. Parvati said she wasn't going anywhere tonight; they weren't the greatest friends, but she was someone to talk to. During their seventh year Professor Trelawney "predicted" she would be needing an apprentice for her Divination class. Her cosmic connections told her Parvati possessed the gifts needed to fill the job. Hermione figured she was just pissed that Snape got an assistant and wanted one of her own to prove the importance of her work.

  
  


Hermione paused a few feet from Parvati's door. She listened in closely and heard her arguing with someone.

  
  


"Come on Parvati, just do it!"

  
  


"Absolutely not."

  
  


"So you're just going to lie there then?"

  
  


"And what's wrong with that?"

  
  


"Look, I didn't come over here for some mediocre sex."

  
  


Hermione heard a slap. The door flew open. A naked man came flying into the hallway, followed by his robes. He scrambled to his feet and used the robes to cover his sensitive areas. Hermione tried to look away but she was like a deer caught in headlights.

  
  


"What? Would you like a piece too, Mudblood? Plenty to go around." Draco Malfoy moved his hand as though he were about to reveal himself.

  
  


Hermione turned and ran with an utter look of disgust plastered on her face. She ran all the way back to her room and flung herself onto the sofa. She had just seen Malfoy naked. EW! Well, actually, it wasn't that bad . . . No, no, no, GROSS! He looked so different without his hair slicked back, and his lean . . . muscular . . . build . . . NO, Hermione! Disgusting! A bath! A bath would clear her mind right up! A nice, hot, relaxing, lavender bath would calm her down.

  
  


Hermione disrobed and climbed into the tub. She sank back and let her head rest on the bath pillow. She breathed in the scents of chamomile and lavender. It was perfectly natural for her to think that way. Maybe Malfoy wasn't her first choice for that visual, but it wasn't her fault. It just happened. She had been lonely for so long. She was a deprived woman! She yearned for Ron to come visit. Her body missed his touch. She slid her hand down her neck, across her chest, over her stomach, then between her legs. The twinge of pleasure put a smile on her face. If Ron couldn't be there in the flesh, he could be there in her fantasy. 

  
  
  
  


*~*

  
  


His feet mingled in between hers. Their legs moved easily across the satin sheets. Their movements were slow and deep. The whole weight of him spread across her body. Her fingernails clawed carelessly up and down his back. His body was perfect. He was a smooth, pale, muscular Adonis. She felt herself near climax. She reached her hands up to pull his hair back so she could look into his eyes. Those ice blue eyes. Her body shuddered.

  
  


*~*

  
  
  
  


Hermione's eyes shot open. Had she just fantasized about Malfoy? Oh dear God, what had she -

  
  


"Enjoy yourself?"

  
  


Hermione leapt out of her skin.

  
  


"Surprise . . . "

  
  


"Ron!" She scrambled out of the tub soaking wet and ran into his arms.

  
  


"Miss me that much eh?"

  
  


She swept the smug look from his face with a deep kiss.

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  


Harry's eyes were going crossed. He couldn't read another line. Honestly, did he have to really cover all of these useless facts? Defense Against the Dark Arts should be strictly practical. But no, the O.W.L.s and the N.E.W.T.s both had written and practical tests. He heaved a heavy sigh and slammed the book closed.

  
  


His mind wandered again to Hermione. She had been so depressed these days. That prat Ron had yet to pop in. Good, perhaps she would see that she and Ron were never mean to be. Perhaps she would notice just how much HE really cared for her. He couldn't understand how she could forget his confession of love for her so quickly. Besides, her torrid affair with Snape proved she didn't really love Ron. Why was she going to marry him? 

  
  


Harry looked up and realized it was time to meet Hermione for dinner. He snatched up the satchel of chocolate frogs and headed for the Great Hall. He hurried without paying much attention to anything. Something made him stop and back up to the last corridor he had just passed. He peered down the length of the hallway. His eyes widened. There was absolutely no way he could be seeing what she was seeing . . . 


	8. Mystery Woman

Chapter 8

  
  
  
  


He screwed up his eyes and peered down the hall again. It was gone. He ran the length of the corridor and looked around. There was nothing. Could he've imagined it? He looked around again. Nothing. He scratched his head and started back toward the Great Hall. Should he tell Hermione what he thought he had seen? No, she would only tell him it was his imagination, that he had wanted to se it. But why now?

  
  


"You okay Harry?" Hermione asked as he joined her at the staff table.

  
  


"Yeah mate, you look as though you've seen a ghost."

  
  


"Oi Ron, when did you get in?"

  
  


"Last night, Hermy told me you were off having drinks so I didn't bother tracking you down."

  
  


"Are you avoiding my question? What's wrong?"

  
  


"Er, nothing. I just finished going over the text for my class. I'm not looking forward to going into all the boring stuff. Maybe I should owl Lupin for some pointer to make class more interesting."

  
  


"Harry," Hermione started in her superior tirade voice, "I understand you want a fun class, but you must think about teaching the proper material in preparation for the O.W.L.s and the N.E.W.T.s. After all, that will be the real measure of your teaching abilities."

  
  


"Yeah, but most of the stuff I on those tests I remembered from Lupin's class. Harry, I think you should owl him."

  
  


Hermione rolled her eyes and didn't speak to either of them through the rest of the meal. Harry and Ron proceeded to laugh and talk of Quidditch. Harry excused himself when he was finished and headed back to his tower. He slowed to a stop. He craned his neck and listened hard. The faint sound of a woman wailing echoed softly down the hall. He tiptoed slowly in the direction of the sound. He hesitated at the sound of footsteps coming down the adjacent hall just ahead. Sirius Black ran past the hallway. Harry sprinted to the corridor, but once he reached it, the young man had disappeared. The crying had stopped.

  
  


Harry turned and headed for Hermione's quarters. He had to tell them now. When he reached the portrait to the entrance of her room, he pulled the cord to ring the bell. After a short bit, a disshevled Ron answered. Harry choked back a sneer.

  
  


"Sorry to interrupt, there's something I've got to tell you."

  
  


"What is it Harry?" Hermione walked in while buttoning her shirt back up.

  
  


Harry climbed through the portrait hole then walked over and sat on the couch.

  
  


"I - I've seen Sirius - here - at Hogwarts - just now."

  
  


"That's impossible Harry - he's - he's - dead." Hermione said startled.

  
  


"I know - only - he was young - like he was before Azkaban. I know this sound crazy, but I did see him."

  
  


He told them of the first sighting, then of the crying and the second sighting.

  
  


"That was probably Myrtle throwing a fit," Ron said flatly.

  
  


"Yeah? And what about Sirius?" Harry said hotly. "I suppose I just imagined him?"

  
  


"Maybe it was a school ghost -"

  
  


"He was SOLID Hermione! Why did I even tell you two?" Harry stormed out.

  
  


He was careful to keep his senses open as he cursed under his breath. He would find out himself why he had seen his godfather running around Hogwarts. He reached his room and flopped into a chair. He continued to brood and contemplate exactly how he had seen a young Sirius Black walking around. Sirius had died more than two years ago and even then he had been weathered from his years spent in Azkaban. The Sirius he had seen still had the fiery soul burning in his eyes, just like in his parents' wedding photo. It just didn't make sense. Soon he fell asleep with all of those thoughts running through his head.

  
  


The next morning he trudged down to the Great Hall for breakfast. When he walked in, he noticed an unfamiliar woman seated to the right of Dumbledore.

  
  


"Ah Harry, good morning. Sleep well?" The old wizard's eyes sparkled.

  
  


Harry nodded, then took his seat. He sat quietly until Hermione arrived and took her seat next to him.

  
  


"Where's Ron?"

  
  


"He had to return to the Ministry this morning."

  
  


Dumbledore cleared his throat and stood up. "I'd like to take this moment to welcome those who have joined our staff this year. I would like to begin breakfast with some introductions. As Madame Hooch will be solely dedicating herself to flying lessons, we have a new Quidditch coach, Draco Malfoy."

  
  


The table clapped. Malfoy sneered at Harry.

  
  


"Neville Longbottom is our new Greenhouse keeper and assistant Herbology professor. Assisting the teaching of Divination is Parvati Patil."

  
  


As everyone clapped, Parvati refused to look in Draco's direction. Hermione blushed when she noticed.

  
  


"Our new assistant Potion's Master is Hermione Granger. Teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year, and hopefully breaking our cycle of annual turnover in that department is Harry Potter. And last but certainly not least, Madame Aurora Addison is a healer who will be assisting Madame Pomfrey in keeping out students and staff well."

  
  


Harry stared at the tall woman seated to next to Dumbledore. Her dark eyes seemed focused on her empty plate although her chin was up, a curt smile locked on her lips. Her near black shoulder-length hair was highlighted by silver streaks. Premature aging masked her sweet face. Harry could tell she was younger then she appeared. She was too thin for her frame. The skin seemed sunken in around her broad shoulders. Her eyes flicked in his direction and locked on his. A look of astonishment spread across her face. They both quickly looked away from each other. He stopped on Snape who was staring curiously at her. 

  
  


"... and now, tuck in."

  
  


Harry didn't notice Dumbledore was still talking. He took a forkful of eggs and mush and a bite of toast. He glanced up and noticed Madame Addison hardly picking at her plate. She glanced over to him and he looked away. Snape was still staring at her now and again. Something about her was oddly familiar.

  
  


Addison leaned over, whispered in Dumbledore's ear, then left the table. Harry watched her out of the corner of his eye. Soon after, Snape followed. Curiosity got the better of him and soon he too excused himself and followed. He had no idea in which direction they had left. Disappointed, he sulked back to his office.

  
  


"You haven't changed a bit, you greasy git."

  
  


"Nor have you, you snobby, bitter bitch . . . Well, your looks have faded, but that insolent air is still there."

  
  


"Severus, I'd love to play this game with you, but I don't have time for this. I must get back . . . "

  
  


"He's a nosy little prat, he'll find out you know . . . or is that why you came back?"

  
  


" -- No -- I - I didn't plan on him being here. I had no idea he would return to teach. My sources said he was studying to become an auror. Of course I'd have never come if I 'd known him to be here. If he knew - it would be unforgivable."

  
  


"Sources? Oh yes. Well, I did notice the shock on your face at breakfast. Didn't Dumbledore warn you?"

  
  


"Of course -- it's just - I haven't seen him -- since that day."

  
  


Her voice trailed off, Harry could hear her shifting uncomfortably.

  
  


"Severus, really, I must go - remember your promise - KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" Her voice had gone from meek to powerful. "Oh, and don't you find it ironic that he chose Defense Against the Dart Arts? His mother would be so proud." She teased.

  
  


They had been talking about him. But why? Why was she avoiding him? Why would she return now that she thought he was gone? She had known Snape before, and by the sounds of it, his parents as well. What was so unforgivable that she hid from him his entire life? This was already starting to shape up to be a crazy year. He had forgotten he walking until he reached his office door. He sat at his desk and stared blankly down at his lessons.

  
  


"Harry?"

  
  


"Oh, come in Hermione."

  
  


"You left breakfast early, what's going on? The Sirius thing?"

  
  


"Did you notice anything odd about that Addison woman?"

  
  


"Erm, no . . . Not really. Why?"

  
  


"I think she went to school with my parents. I overheard her talking to Snape - they knew each other . . . "

  
  


He went on to tell her all he heard. She stood there a moment and just looked at him.

  
  


"Look, I know this is all crazy, but --"

  
  


"No, no, I was just thinking how much I hoped our mystery days were over here at Hogwarts."

  
  


Harry smiled.

  
  


"Well," she said plainly, "First things first. We need to dig up some info on Aurora Addison."


End file.
